An ice making device for automatically making ice pieces has been conventionally known in which a heater is attached to an ice tray (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 8-54164). The ice making device described in this Patent Reference includes two arms which are fixed to each of both ends of the ice tray, an elevating/lowering member which supports the arms from a lower side to move the ice tray up and down, and a drive motor and a rotation body for moving the elevating/lowering member up and down.
The ice making device is structured so that two arms are moved up and down along a pair of guide grooves. One of the guide grooves is structured of a combination of a straight line region and a curved region which is disposed on its lower side, and the other of the guide grooves is structured of only a straight line region. Therefore, when the elevating/lowering member is moved lower than the straight line region of the guide groove, only one of the arms is moved downward along the curved region of the one of the guide grooves and thus the ice tray is turned 90° (90 degree) with the other arm as a turning center. Further, when the ice tray is turned 90° (90 degree), ice pieces whose contacting portions with the ice tray are warmed by a heater and are melted are chopped from the ice tray.
In the ice making device described in the Patent Reference, connecting wires are connected to the heater which is mounted on the ice tray. On the other hand, since the ice tray is moved up and down and turned, treatment of the connecting wires drawn out from the ice tray is a problem to be solved. However, in the ice making device described in the Patent Reference, treatment of the connecting wires drawn out from the heater is not disclosed.